


i see magic in your eyes

by firemblem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hogwarts, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firemblem/pseuds/firemblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a reckless, cocky Slytherin who everyone seems to love—no matter how many times he ends up in detention.</p><p>Liam figures it’s best to stay away, being in rival houses and all. Of course, that becomes increasingly difficult, since Louis’s eyes never seem to leave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i see magic in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is just a prologue ill have much, much longer chapters up soon!

He notices Louis the very first evening of a new school year at Hogwarts. Liam was settled comfortably between a curly-headed boy named Harry, and a blond boy whose name he hadn't quite catched over the constant cheering that followed each sorting of the first year. Liam grins and claps loudly as another student joins their long table, decked out in gold and maroon tapestries.

“Tomlinson, Louis!” Professor Connell calls next, peering over her wiry glasses as she reads the large scroll.

A boy emerges from the nervous group of first years all awaiting their names to be called. 

The boy is a lot lankier than Liam, and his caramel hair falls into a fringe across his forehead. Or rather, it sticks to his skin. He’s smiling widely as he steps toward to the empty chair, despite Professor Connell’s astonished response to his attire, from which water drips onto the floor. He leaves a small trail of puddles, seemingly oblivious to the mess or the looks he was getting. Liam's eyes widen. 

The boy’s now-even-darker robes are completely drenched, clinging wetly to his body as he sits underneath the hat.

He's the one that had fell in the lake on their boat ride to the castle, Liam thinks, the one all the first years took upon arrival to Hogwarts. Liam immediately takes a disliking for him, though admittedly he’s usually more accepting.

Except this boy is a Tomlinson, straight from one of the richest pure blood families—and he probably thinks he can get away with just about anything. Liam is in no way attending Hogwarts to get involved in mischief and then expelled the next day. He’s here for his education, as pathetic as it sounds. He’s muggle-born, and he has things to prove to those that doubt him because of his bloodline. In fact, Liam’s already read the entire Hogwarts: A History book over the summer. Liam smirks, knowing he'd have a headstart in atleast one of his classes. 

But something about Louis’s confident smile and bright eyes, which he can see from even meters away, makes him uneasy.

The tattered, enchanted black fabric touches the top of his Louis’s head, and his grin only grows wider. Liam resists to think about how nice his smile looks. 

“For Merlin’s sake don’t let him be in Gryfindor,” Liam mutters instead, looking away. The blond boy adjacent slaps him on the back, his loud laughter ringing in Liam’s ears.

“I like you mate,” he says with a grin. 

Liam smiles back shyly, a bit embarrassed his fellow housemate had overheard him.

“SLYTHERIN!” the hat shouts, an eruption of cheers from the table quickly following.

Liam lets out a deep breath he hadn’t even known he was holding. Its a breath of relief.

Still, he can’t keep his gaze away from the boy as he’s rushed with a tackle of hugs and high fives, flashes of silver and green everywhere. The entire length of the table is smiling at him.

Liam realizes it’s because everyone actually knows Louis. Louis is popular.

At least now, Liam has nothing to worry about. Because Liam would be by the fire in the Gryfindor common room, and Louis would be dwelling in the Slytherin tower. Because Liam would be in the library, and Louis would likely be nowhere nearby. Or even better, he’d get expelled for possession of those jinxed fireworks the very first week.

Liam knows he tried to light them on the boat.

He was watching.

**Author's Note:**

> as said before this is just a snippet, and ah, sorry it was a bit boring. more dialogue and character development coming soon!!


End file.
